


what wouldn't i make you do?

by WhoTheBuckIsStucky



Series: SuperM One-Shots [4]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom!Baekhyun, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut, but also is it a fic by me if someone doesnt cry?, i love my himbo king his mind is unparalleled, oh yeah with side ten being a bitch and a boss as always, primarily bc yukhei's like.... too dumb to dom LMAO...., sub!yukhei, the answer to that question is NO., this fic is rly just me contributing to the sub!yukhei agenda, um? no warnings but yukhei does cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky
Summary: Ten abuses his power of being omniscient by making a bet with Yukhei that he knows he's going to win. Yukhei suffers the consequences (but is it suffering if he enjoys it?).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SuperM One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	what wouldn't i make you do?

Yukhei knocked on Ten's door. He'd told all the younger members they should hang out tonight, get out of the hyungs' hair for once, and Yukhei was pretty content with it. They'd play games, chat, and hang out like they used to.

"Come in." Ten's lilting voice floated through the door, and Yukhei turned the handle.

"Oh, are you guys... busy?" Ten and Taeyong were sitting on Ten's bed. Taeyong's shirt was hiked up to his armpits, and Ten was looking very intently at something on his side.

"No, no, come here. Close the door." Ten gestured him over with a jerk of his head. "Look!"

Yukhei did as he was told, drawing closer. When he did, he was surprised to see a couple harsh lines sliced across Taeyong's ribcage, barely beginning to heal.

"What happened?" Yukhei gasped, eyes flying to Taeyong's face.

But Taeyong was just giggling serenely. "Taemin-hyung gave them to me," he said softly. "You should try it sometime, Yukhei."

"No thanks," Yukhei said. His worry gone, he rolled his eyes and took a seat on the floor in front of them. "I'm not nearly as crazy as you."

"Mm, not nearly," Ten said, flashing Yukhei a knowing look. "I don't think I know anybody else that would ask for something like this." He tilted Taeyong's chin back to show Yukhei his neck. Yukhei tried very hard not to think about how easily Taeyong let Ten move him, and looked. "He did this, too."

The marks there were much shallower, barely visible, and easily disguised with some concealer, but still striking all the same, especially against Taeyong's pale skin.

"Jesus, Taeyong," Yukhei said, shaking his head. "You're really gonna get hurt one of these days."

"That's kind of the point." Taeyong brought his chin back down to look him in the eyes. "Besides, I trust the people I'm with."

A knock came on the door. "Guys? It's Mark."

"Come in!" they chorused. 

Mark slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat next to Yukhei. "What's up?"

"Admiring Taeyong's battle scars," Yukhei said, a note of derision sliding into his voice before he could help it. "Look at what he let Taemin-hyung do to him."

Taeyong showed him proudly, twisting so he could see everything.

"I don't need to hear about the crazy shit you guys get up to in the bedroom," Mark said, waving him away. 

"Vanilla," Ten teased.

"Yeah, I am! And happily so." Mark swatted his shin.

"I am jealous, though," Ten said, ignoring him and moving on. "Taeyong's the first of us to sleep with one of the hyungs!"

"It's only a matter of time," Taeyong said. "Taemin-hyung said he'd drag Jongin-hyung along next time, and I'm sure Baekhyun-hyung won't be far behind. They'll get to you guys soon."

"Mark has a crush on Jongin-hyung," Ten pointed out, to nobody's benefit. Mark didn't even protest. "Shouldn't you let someone else have a chance with them first?"

Taeyong gave him a rather scathing look. "It's not my fault they like me."

"Brat." Ten gripped the back of his neck for a second before releasing him, though Taeyong seemed far from properly chastised. "I'm sure they like all of us. They just haven't brought it up yet." He turned to Yukhei. "Who do you like?"

Yukhei kind of felt like he was in middle school again, at a sleepover, where they all would say who they liked, and dare each other to ask their crushes out at school the next day. He glanced to the side. "Uh, I don't know. Depends on my mood, I guess."

"Okay, so right now. If you could choose one, right now, who would you choose?" Ten was relentless, nudging him with his toe. "I want Taemin-hyung next, if that helps you narrow it down."

"First of all, that's not how this works," Yukhei said. "Second of all, it doesn't matter because I was going to say Baekhyun-hyung anyway."

"Ooh." Taeyong tilted his head. "I wonder what he's like."

"He seems... a bit sub-y," Mark said, suppressing a laugh.

"I don't know." Ten looked thoughtful. "Just because he's silly with us, and isn't a very strict leader..."

"I agree with Mark," Yukhei said, shrugging. "Bet he lets lots of boys bend him over." Mark made a small noise of disgust.

"That's so dirty, Yukhei," Taeyong admonished, but he was laughing.

"I'd bet you a nice dinner that he prefers to dom," Ten said. "Whaddya say?"

Yukhei stuck out his hand to shake. "Okay, you're on."

"You just want us to do your legwork for you so the hyungs will be easier to win over when you decide you want to fuck them," Mark grumbled.

"Fine,  _ don't _ fuck Jongin-hyung out of spite for me, then," Ten said. "See if I care."

"Hey, I never said--!" Mark spluttered, and Yukhei laughed.

___________________

___________________

Yukhei didn't get his chance until the next night. They were playing games in Yukhei's room--him, Baekhyun, and Taeyong, and it was getting kind of late. 

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Taeyong said, with a huge fake yawn and a very meaningful look shot in Yukhei's direction.

"Night, Taeyong," Yukhei replied, resisting the urge to hit him.

"I can leave too, if you want to sleep," Baekhyun offered, pausing the game.

Yukhei shook his head. "You can stay," he said. "I'm not tired."

"Really? Not tired of me kicking your ass?" Baekhyun waved the game controller jokingly.

"I'm just letting you win 'cuz I like you, hyung," Yukhei said. The second half, at least, was true. 

"I think I'm just better than you." Baekhyun stuck out his tongue at him.

"Well, I don't like you anymore, not after that," Yukhei declared, pressing the start button. "Get ready, because I'm playing for real this time."

As soon as the round started, Baekhyun reached over to mess with Yukhei's controller. Outraged, Yukhei did it right back, blessing his long limbs for giving him an advantage. He raised the hand holding his own controller in the air, still steering as best he could, as stretched his other arm out to try and fuck with Baekhyun's. Baekhyun jerked it away, and Yukhei lunged, ending up on top of him. Baekhyun dropped his controller off the side of the bed dramatically, letting Yukhei pin him to the mattress.

Yukhei's mouth was suddenly very dry. 

Baekhyun knocked Yukhei's controller aside, as it had gone limp in his hand. "Oops!" he said, grinning up at him.

There was a beat of silence as they caught their breath, but they didn't break eye contact. Deciding to just go for it, Yukhei swung his leg around so that he was straddling Baekhyun instead of half-sitting on him, sideways.

"What is it?" Baekhyun's voice was soft, almost teasing.

"You're pretty like this, hyung," Yukhei said quietly. "I bet I'm not the first one to say it, either." Baekhyun just raised his eyebrows at him, like he was daring him to go on. "I said I like you, hyung. I meant it." He reached out to sweep some stray hair out of Baekhyun's eyes. "I think you like me, too."

Baekhyun caught his wrist. "I haven't decided yet," he said lightly. "Depends. Is this how you want it to be? How you think it's going to be? Because if so..." He sat up suddenly, bringing Yukhei's hand behind his back, wrapping his other hand around Yukhei's waist to meet it, giving him no choice but to tip forward in his chest. "You're sorely mistaken."

"I thought..." Yukhei said, but words were getting difficult, and his pants were beginning to feel tight. 

"Yeah, a lot of people think a lot of things about me," Baekhyun said, tone dismissive, stretching up so that his lips were mere centimeters from Yukhei's. Yukhei could only stare. "You thought I'd let you fuck me? Hm?"

Yukhei couldn't deny it, though now he was struggling to remember why he had thought it in the first place. For the first time offstage, he recognized the Baekhyun he'd seen in music videos. The normal playful glimmer in his eyes was gone, and it had been replaced with something deadly. 

"I've got a lot to teach you," Baekhyun whispered, nipping at Yukhei's lower lip before drawing him in.

Recovering at least a few of his senses, Yukhei kissed him back hungrily, the hand that wasn't pinned behind his back coming up to cup Baekhyun's cheek. He rocked forward involuntarily, whining.

"None of that," Baekhyun chided, gripping his hip tightly. "I don't stand for arrogance, and I definitely don't tolerate brats."

This was a problem, because, as Yukhei was getting the feeling Baekhyun already knew, Yukhei's favorite thing was to be bratty. And this type of comment was going to do absolutely nothing to curb that side of him (something Yukhei was growing sure Baekhyun knew as well). So he just twisted a little, rolling his hips with intent this time.

"Oh, dear." Baekhyun almost sounded disappointed, and though logically Yukhei knew it was all an act, and, moreover, an act that he had basically asked for, a small drop of shame bloomed in the pit of his stomach all the same. He ducked his head. "So disobedient already," Baekhyun was continuing.

"Are you gonna punish me?" Yukhei asked, trying to make his voice sound big and brave, maybe even mocking. "What are you gonna make me do?"

"Mm." Baekhyun pushed them both up onto their feet. "What wouldn't I make you do? I have so many ideas." He tilted his head like he was thinking. Yukhei tried not to let his impatience show. "Get on the bed and stay there," Baekhyun said finally. "I'm going to go grab a couple things. Don't touch yourself while I'm gone. Can you be good? I don't need to tie you up or something, do I?"

Yukhei was already arranging himself against the pillows. "No," he lied. "I'll wait."

"All right, good." Baekhyun turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

Yukhei snickered to himself; now that his shock had subsided, he was feeling more in control again. He stayed on the bed like he was told, but shimmied his pants and underwear down to his knees, letting out a small sigh of relief as he finally stroked a hand over himself, his head lolling back. 

He knew Baekhyun was going to be so mad when he got back and found him like this, but now that he understood his role, he wanted to push Baekhyun's buttons and see how far he could get him to go. He liked being bossed around, and he liked being manhandled, it's just he usually liked to make his partner work for it. It was fun for him, so he couldn't stop the cocky smile from spreading across his face when the door reopened and Baekhyun's gaze landed on him.

"Sorry, hyung," he said, not meaning it at all. "I just couldn't help it."

Baekhyun gave him a look, and then shrugged. "Well, it's a good thing Taemin had some rope, too. I almost didn't take it." He reached into the little tote bag he'd brought back with him and held up a small metal ring; it glinted in the light and Yukhei shivered. "You're going to wear this, and I'm going to tie you up, and you're going to really have to earn it, now that you've been so bad. If you work hard and beg really pretty for me, maybe I'll let you come. Otherwise I won't think twice about using you and leaving you here alone."

And maybe Yukhei was more of a masochist than he liked to admit, but before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Yeah? You think you can make me do anything? I'm twice your size, hyung."

"I should've grabbed a gag, too, huh?" Before Yukhei could react to that, Baekhyun was straddling him, busy tying his hands to the headboard with quick, deft knots. Yukhei was too shocked to struggle, too busy thinking about how familiar he seemed with the rope, too enamored by the crease of his brow. Baekhyun tugged on his wrists, and then slid off him, bringing the rest of the rope with him. He spread Yukhei's legs, tugging his pants all the way off and casting them aside. He used one length of rope on each leg, looping it around his ankles and anchoring them to opposite corners of the bed. Finally, he came back up above Yukhei and slipped the cock ring on. The metal was cold and biting, and Yukhei clenched his teeth, letting out a small hiss of discomfort. "At least you know how to stay still."

Baekhyun stayed kneeling, straddling Yukhei's hips, and reached into the bag to produce a small bottle of lube. He slicked up a finger and reached behind himself to work it in. Yukhei didn't want to give him the satisfaction of begging so soon, but still he wanted so badly to be the one to prep him. Baekhyun seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"I was going to let you do this part for me," he said, offhand. "You have such pretty fingers. They're longer than mine. But I can't trust you anymore, so I just have to do it all myself."

The words stung, and a small thorn of guilt pierced Yukhei's chest. He quickly pushed the feeling aside and turned his head away.

Baekhyun  _ tsked _ at him. "Don't be rude. Eyes on me. I'm putting on a show for you, and you can't even be bothered to watch?"

The feeling of guilt grew, and it just made Yukhei more resentful. Baekhyun sighed, and pinched the sensitive skin of his inner thigh between his fingernails, pulling a yelp from Yukhei's lungs. Immediately, his head snapped forward, watering eyes now fixed on Baekhyun. 

"That's better." Yukhei blinked the tears away, watching as Baekhyun added a second finger, and then a third. A few times he found himself reflexively tugging at his restraints, forgetting for a moment that he was bound in his desire to touch.

Finally, Baekhyun dropped his hand and pulled a condom from the bag, rolling it over Yukhei's dick before drizzling more lube into his palm and giving him a few cursory pumps to spread it. Yukhei held his breath as Baekhyun positioned himself over him, and then carefully lowered down until he was fully seated on Yukhei's cock..

Yukhei pressed his lips together, swallowing a groan, but Baekhyun didn't miss the movement. "Go on," he coaxed, almost teasing. "I don't mind. I want to hear you."

"But the others..." Yukhei whispered.

"They know already, don't they?" It wasn't really a question. "That's why Taeyong left so early, wasn't it? And I just told Taemin. If it bothers them, they can put in some headphones. It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

"N-no, not..." Yukhei didn't have the words to explain his bet with Ten. Still, Baekhyun seemed to have caught on.

"Oh, because they were expecting it to be different, hm? Are you embarrassed, is that it?" He smirked down at him, clearly very amused. "Don't want them to know I made you beg? That's fine, you don't have to. You just won't get to come." He said it so matter-of-factly, and Yukhei stopped a whine just in time from bubbling up out of his throat. "Up to you. Let's see how long you last."

Yukhei bit his lip as Baekhyun pushed himself up and then down again, hands curling into fists at the headboard. Baekhyun splayed a hand across Yukhei's sturdy chest, using it as leverage, and picked up the pace. Soon, he was riding him in earnest, and Yukhei couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

"Please," he whispered. Baekhyun just looked down at him dispassionately. "Please, hyung, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it hurts, please."

"Does it hurt?" Baekhyun's voice was mocking. "But I'm not done with you yet. You're just going to have to be patient." He clenched around him as if to punctuate his point, and Yukhei cried out, screwing his eyes shut against the sensation. There was no helping it, though; he was wracked by shocks of pleasure, choking out a sob as Baekhyun just continued to ride him through the dry orgasm, smiling serenely as he watched him fall apart. 

Yukhei's heart was pounding in his ears and he gasped for breath. "Fuck, hyung,  _ please _ !" He bucked his hips up to meet Baekhyun, earning a sharp moan. 

"What did I just say about patience?" Baekhyun asked, recovering quickly and shifting his grip to Yukhei's waist, the heels of his palms resting on top of Yukhei's hip bones. "That's certainly no way to earn my mercy."

Yukhei grit his teeth, groaning. "Please," he whispered again, unsure of what else to do. "Please, I swear I'll be good, I'll do anything you want, just let me come."

"But this is what I want," Baekhyun said, still maddeningly calm. "I'm going to take whatever I need from you, and you're going to let me. I know dumb little boys like you don't know how to apologize properly, so I can't leave it up to you. And if I am satisfied in the end, then maybe I'll play nice. Until then, there's nothing you can do except try to tell me how sorry you are, and wait."

"Hyung." Something about the way Baekhyun was talking to him made him feel so small. The tears were really threatening to spill over, and Yukhei willed them away. "I  _ am _ sorry, I didn't mean to be such a brat. Please tell me how I can make it up to you. Y-you're right--" his voice cracked, but he was losing interest in keeping any kind of facade. "I don't know how. Please show me how."

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, rolling his hips faster in response. "Is it my job to teach you common sense? I shouldn't think so. You came into this talking such big game, but you couldn't back it up at all. It's not my fault you set yourself up for failure. After all, you're too small to figure anything out for yourself, not even that you might end up like this."

It hurt him, but at the same time Yukhei felt like he was floating down into somewhere safe. He knew in the back of his head Baekhyun would take care of him, regardless. Besides, he had more pressing issues at hand, as he felt a familiar heat building in his stomach and spreading down to his toes and up to his fingers and the tips of his ears. "I--I'm sorry, hyung, I'm gonna--" He cut himself off with a pained moan, shuddering and convulsing through his second dry orgasm.

And Baekhyun just laughed, fisting a hand through his sweaty hair, tipping Yukhei’s chin back, and leaning close over him, riding him harder and faster. Yukhei felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't care anymore, just kept mumbling out apologies and pleas. He realized Baekhyun was no longer holding his hips down, not that he had the energy to take advantage of it anymore. Instead, his other hand was wrapped around his own cock, and before Yukhei could register anything else, Baekhyun was coming, spilling across his stomach with harsh pants.

As soon as he was spent, Baekhyun lifted himself off of Yukhei. For one terrible moment, Yukhei was afraid Baekhyun was going to make good on his promise of just leaving him there. What was worse, he almost felt that he deserved it. But he felt hands on his ankles, loosening his bindings. Baekhyun came up to the headboard and paused to press a soothing kiss to his forehead. 

"Shh." His voice was so soft, such a contrast to the way he'd been speaking to him just moments before, and a fresh wave of tears overflowed from Yukhei's red-rimmed eyes. "I'm proud of you. You did so well. Just give me a moment to let you free, and I'll give you what you want."

"Thank you, hyung," Yukhei murmured, flexing his hands as the ropes fell away. "I'm sorry." 

"I know." Baekhyun moved down to his hips, sliding first the condom and then the cock ring off and setting them aside. "Okay. What do you want, baby?" The nickname made Yukhei's breath catch in his throat.

"C-Could I have your mouth, please?" Yukhei asked, trembling.

"Since you asked so nicely." Baekhyun knelt between his legs, taking him into his mouth, pumping his fist along the base. Yukhei gasped, fighting to keep his eyes open, because Baekhyun looked so goddamn beautiful like that. 

"Can I?" he asked, forcing the words out.

Baekhyun hummed his approval and Yukhei released all the tension he'd been holding in his body, trying not to cry with relief as his vision whited out.

He blinked a few times as he came down, and found that Baekhyun was already cleaning him up with a washcloth. 

"Was I too mean?" Baekhyun asked quietly. "I was expecting you to cry, but still..."

"No." Yukhei gave him a big, tired smile. "No, it was good." He tilted his head, adding slyly, "I always thought you had nice lips. Good for cocksucking."

Baekhyun whipped him on the tummy with the towel, all traces of concern gone. "You are an insufferable brat, truly." Yukhei giggled in response.

__________________

__________________

"Hmm." Ten was scrolling through restaurants on his phone. "I just can't decide! Sushi would be nice, but I'm feeling something warm today... maybe seafood tteokbokki?"

"You're just rubbing it in now," Yukhei grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I think I'm well within my rights," Ten said, flashing him a cheeky look before going back to his phone. "You know that I know everything, after all. You just keep not listening to me. Maybe you finally will, after all the damage I'm gonna do to your wallet."

"How much money can you spend at a little Korean street-eats place?" Yukhei strained his neck to see the website Ten was so avidly perusing. 

Ten gave him a particularly devilish grin. "They have all my favorite desserts, and I'm gonna order every single one."

"Hey, guess what?" Yukhei said, and flipped him off with both hands. Ten just stuck his tongue out in return.

"You can't really be that mad about it, though, can you? I mean, you had fun."

"Yeah." Yukhei ran a hand through his hair, remembering how Baekhyun had made his scalp sear. "Yeah, I did."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! pls check out the other works in this series if u havent already, and my new taeyong/ten work!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://kjmsupremacist.tumblr.com/about), where you'll also find a link to my buy me a coffee! If you have any requests pls let me know in the comments here, or you can send me an ask, as anon is always on ^^ (read: I'm running out of ideas for this series bc i don't rly know what people want to see, so let me know!)


End file.
